Cuando él lo Niega
by GirlBender L
Summary: La entrometida madre de Kagome irrumpe en su cuarto para pedirle que baje a cenar con su familia, y encuentra a su pequeña niña llorando, por lo que parece ser un corazón herido y roto. Sin embargo, al indagar más en el asunto, se da cuenta de algo… ¿Acaso Inuyasha está igual? ¿Será que él… está enamorado de su hija? ¡Una conversación seria entre ellas dos comenzará!


**N/A: **Hellouuu everybody! Nteee. Jajaja, discúlpenme, quizás la medicina que tomé por este horrible resfriado tiene sus efectos secundarios…

_En fin, hoy les traigo más por leer, pero no tiene un final muy cerrado ni muy abierto, porque les daré a escoger si quieren o no continuación. (eso sí, me tardaré un poco en dar conti) Espero que le sea agradable a sus ojitos esto._

Y chicas, creo que a la mayoría nos ha pasado esto de la tristeza más de alguna vez en la vida. (No digo que nunca a los chicos, ¡No lo malinterpreten!) Así que si se sienten identificadas/os y quieren un hombro virtual para llorar, aquí estoy! Jajajaj XD

* * *

**ADVERTENCIAS:** escuchen, no he visto completo el anime, pero tengo la mala costumbre de escribir antes de llegar al final. Por eso he cambiado algunas cosas entre Inuyasha y Kagome, y escribí este evento que hasta donde he llegado no ha ocurrido. No se enojen conmigo si se encuentran acontecimientos extraños, fuera de tiempo y OC. Se los advertí.

* * *

**Summary:** La entrometida madre de Kagome irrumpe en su cuarto para pedirle que baje a cenar con su familia, y encuentra a su pequeña niña llorando, por lo que parece ser un corazón herido y roto. Sin embargo, al indagar más en el asunto, se da cuenta de algo… ¿Acaso Inuyasha está igual? ¿Será que él… está enamorado de su hija? ¡Una conversación seria entre ellas dos comenzará!

* * *

**.**

**Inuyasha**

**Cuando él lo Niega.**

**-Por GirlBender L-**

**.**

**.**

Porque los caminos del destino siempre son inesperados, y a veces ocurren cosas con las que en un principio no queremos lidiar.

Cierto día en el que no podía ir a la época de la guerra por cuestiones de estudio y de unos exámenes, Kagome se puso a reflexionar sobre la razón por la cual sacrificaba su tiempo, su juventud, sus estudios y sus amistades con tal de irse a través de aquel pozo a un lugar en donde solamente arriesgaba y tentaba contra su propia vida. Entonces pensó en la anciana Kaede, en la perla de Shikon, en los amigos que conoció a lo largo de los viajes y por supuesto, en… Inuyasha. Aquel hombre con orejas de perro, que sin intención alguna la hacía enloquecer.

¡Y es que todo era pelear y pelear con ella; parecía que él estaba en su contra! Incluso en ocasiones llegó a pensar que sí era cierto eso de que él solo la utilizaba para conseguir los fragmentos perdidos. Pero instantáneamente, luego de decirse a sí misma aquello, lo negaba. Lo negaba profundamente, y un millón de veces hasta borrar esa idea de su cabeza; porque aunque le pesase en el alma admitirlo, aquel hombre de ojos intensos y dorados, le gustaba mucho. Demasiado. Quizás hasta lo amaba.

Quizás fuese él la razón que ella buscaba para regresar; el pretexto para arriesgar su vida. Corrección: Él definitivamente era esa razón. Sin el Quizás, sin un tal vez, sin un probablemente. ¡Por todos los espíritus! Inuyasha se había vuelto su razón de sonreír cada mañana al despertar, su motivo para reír entre el total silencio y soledad, la razón por la cual tenía dulces sueños, por quien su corazón latía desenfrenadamente a cada segundo, incontrolable, reacio. Y al descubrirlo, en ese momento, quiso reír y sonreír. Sintió sus mejillas arder, y llevó una mano a su estómago para intentar controlar las mariposas que juraba sentir. Sin embargo no le duró mucho la alegría, pues recordó la manera en que él parecía ver a Kykyo, a través de sus ojos.

Se acordó entonces de todas las veces que tembló ante las menciones de la susodicha, todos los sonrojos que intentó ocultar. Todas las fuerzas con las que gritó que vengaría su muerte… toda la seriedad para con su persona luego de encontrársela viva nuevamente. De pronto encontró entre sus recuerdos la vez en que sus almas salieron de su cuerpo y volvieron a entrar, incompletas, pues con el cuerpo armado de Kykyo, se escaparon unas cuantas. Y cuando recuperó la conciencia y preguntó por Inuyasha, el pequeño Shippo le respondió que había ido tras Kykyo. Después de todo, así era antes de su llegada, ¿No? Inuyasha tras Kykyo, y Kykyo tras Inuyasha. Ella solo era un espejo, una reencarnación más.

Y luego de eso vinieron a su mente todas esas veces en las que él negaba ser su pareja, o negaba la idea que tenían algunos de que él la amaba a ella. Y es que Inuyasha siempre decía que no a todo ello, con un tono de voz ofendido, resignado o asqueado. ¿Tal mal estaba ella, acaso? Porque él tampoco era perfecto: era mitad bestia, terco, obstinado, necio, irritante, enojón, peleonero y salvaje. Y aún así ella lo adoraba. Lo aceptaba.

Fue por esos pensamientos que la risa anterior había cesado, y una lágrima rebelde se escapó. Una. Dos. Tres lágrimas. Muchas más que no pudo retener. Había sido demasiado tiempo ocultándolo todo, y no había nada de malo en llorar un rato para luego caminar con la frente en alto.

Kagome se alejó del escritorio en el que se hallaba, caminó unos pasos para llegar a su cama, y se dejó caer sin cuidado alguno. Puso su rostro sobre la almohada y ahogó sus sollozos en ésta, para luego abrazarla y ponerse en posición fetal. Ya hacía un año que había caído rendidamente enamorada de Inuyasha, y había contenido dentro de sí un gran pesar junto con este sentimiento. Pero como ya antes había sido dicho: los caminos del destino siempre son inesperados, y a veces ocurren cosas con las que en un principio no queremos lidiar. De pronto y de la nada, la azabache escuchó la manecilla de la puerta, pero no alcanzó a secar sus lágrimas antes de que ésta se abriera por completo…

-_Hija, ven a cenar con nos… ¡¿Pero qué te pasó?!-_ el tono de voz que su progenitora había utilizado la hizo sentir más dolida, pues al parecer se preocupó. La chica pasó sus manos por su rostro para eliminar las saladas lágrimas que lo recorrían, sonrió levemente y respondió.

_-Oh, Etto… nada importante mamá. ¡Ya sabes cómo soy, lloro con todo! Películas, libros, manga, gatos, perros…-_ Y en eso último había cierta verdad.

-_Así que lloras por perros, ¿Eh, hija?_- su madre podía ser muy curiosa a veces. – _Pues creo que debes quitarle la "s", y volverlo algo singular. ¿Es que acaso tú… lloras por uno en específico?-_

Kagome maldijo mentalmente el día en que inventaron con su madre el tonto código de "perro" para referirse a Inuyasha. Genial, ahora su madre tenía fuerte sospechas.

_-N-no sé de qué estás hablando_.- Mintió, y desvió su mirada a la ventana.

_-Claro que lo sabes. Kag, querida, soy tu madre y te conozco. Mejor dime de una vez por todas qué ocurre exactamente entre tú e Inuyasha, para ayudarte…-_

_-¡Nada, mamá, nada!-_ no la dejó continuar. –_Ese es el problema.-_

_-¿Y por qué lo es?-_

_-Porque yo… ¡Porque desde hace un año he estado enamorada de Inuyasha, y él solo piensa en Kykyo! Él, él nunca va a verme con los ojos con los que yo lo veo, porque siento que las muy pocas veces en que me habla dulcemente, o que me mira alegre él… solo ve el reflejo de Kykyo.  
Y cada vez que Inuyasha niega estar enamorado de mí, lo único que hace es romperme más el corazón. Hasta a veces he considerado la posibilidad de imaginar que nada nunca sucedió, y olvidarme de viajar por el pozo a otra época.-_

_-Hija, escucha, sé que es difícil seguir con un sentimiento así; Pero, ¿Sólo porque Inuyasha niega amarte vas a creerle?- _Su madre se sentó a su lado, tomó el peine que había en la mesita de al lado, y comenzó a cepillar las negras hebras de su hijita, que al parecer ya no era más una niña.-_ ¿Y qué me dices de todas las ocasiones en las que aseguró estar bien, cuando en realidad estaba herido? ¿Qué hay de las veces en que afirmó poder acabar solo con todos esos monstruos, cuando él mismo sabía que era una mentira? Eso solo demuestra que a veces tiende a mentir. – _en estos momentos tan triviales se daba cuenta de que su madre sí le prestaba atención a sus relatos.

_-Pero mamá, yo…-_

_-¡Tú nada! Escucha bien Kagome, y no a mis palabras, sino a tu intuición. – _Hubo un minuto de silencio pulcro_. - ¿Ella te dice que Inuyasha solo te utiliza, o que ve a Kykyo en ti?-_

_-No lo sé.- respondió con la mirada baja, comenzando a creer que su madre tenía razón. _

_-Pues escucha de nuevo. Tal vez sea cierto que le recuerdas mucho a esa chica en ocasiones, pero eso no quiere decir que no te ame como tú lo amas a él.-_

_-Pero ya se lo dije, mamá, ¡Y él me dijo que no me amaba!- _

Y aquí iba el contraataque de su madre nuevamente. ¿Tanto la conocía, o estaba defendiendo a Inuyasha?

_-¡Qué pero ni qué nada! ¿Estás segura de que te rechazó? ¿Lo dijo con esas palabras?-_

_-No. Él dijo que estaba confundido y que no me podía decir nada. ¡Pero fue muy rudo al decirlo!-_

_-¡Pero esa es su naturaleza, hija, él es tosco, rudo y arisco por naturaleza! Y sabes bien que amó fuertemente a Kykyo por años, lo cual le impide deshacerse de esa confusión. – _Odiaba a esa mujer en momentos como este. Siempre tenía razón._ - ¡Y aunque me quieras matar con la mirada porque me odias en estos momentos tengo que hacerte reflexionar, Kagome! – _Vaya, y ahora parecía leer la mente_. –Hija, piénsalo bien. Nunca estuve completamente a favor de que arriesgaras así tu vida, pero sé que si dejas de ir, ya nada nunca será igual para ti. Baja a cenar cuando estés lista. -_

Sin más, dejó el cepillo donde lo encontró, besó la frente de su hija y se retiró. Kagome sabía cuánta razón había en las palabras de su progenitora, pues ella era su madre, y las madres no se equivocan… casi nunca. Y su intuición le dijo que debía ser paciente con el chico de orejas de perro, porque él también sentía algo especial, a pesar de no mostrarlo.

Estaba decidido, no más lamentaciones. A partir de ahora sería paciente con Inuyasha, y si podía ayudarlo a superar a Kykyo, lo haría más que gustosa.

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Chachaan! FIN! (¿O desean continuación?)**

**Los Reviews son GRATIS, por lo que no me enojaré si me envían alguno :D**

**Eso es todo por hoy, lectores queridos. Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
